Club Human
by alexia1012
Summary: What if club penguin was real? What if a girl who never played the game goes there, falls in love with a masscout and spy and becomes a spy herself! My name is Raamish Summers and this is my story.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone It's me Alexia1012. Most of you would remember me from Bellykid5's story 'The most above all." and know I'm back writing a new story. Enjoy!**

* * *

For a long time people have wondered if club penguin would be real. Well six years ago, the creators of the game tried to do so my finding an island the was almost like it...and they did. So they sent 180 kids and 20 adults to spent two years there and what a success was that.

Now, every two years kid from around the world are chosen for a chance to particpate in this.

My name is Raamish Summers and this is the story of how I went to that Island. Made friends and enmies, fell in love and almost died protecting the ones I love.

* * *

**How was it? Review!**


	2. Leaving

**Hey everyone It's me Alexia1012. I'm back with the 2nd chapter of Club Human. Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Raamish Summers and I'm here to say one thing...I should listened to my friends when they said to play club human. I mean what are the odds that a one of the few kids who do not play the game is selected to go to the real thing and now I'm sitting here in my room wearing my lucky T-shirt and black jeans with my brother Sam (who was a HUGE club penguin fan) making my first ever club penguin account. Sam was explaining to me everything except for when my penguin went to the ski village I saw a place that was called "The Everyday Phoning Facility."

"Hey Sam what's that?" I asked at him as he fiddled with his shirt which meant I could expect a lie coming up.

"It's the E.P.F..." Sam trailed on.

"And what might that be?" He was about to answer when I interrupted and said "and don't lie." I said pointing at his hand.

He quickly moved his hands from shirt and said "Hey isn't it time for you train?"

I looked at the time and said "Damn, I'm so dead."I looked at Sam the same he looked at me.

I smiled as my only brother, my little brother, trying to pick up my heaviest bag and looked at me and said "Well lets go you don't want to be late for the plane."

I hugged him and said "I wish I didn't have to leave you alone, but I'm sure you would be fine with Jack and his family for a year."

"Two. Two years."  
"Yeah, Just be careful."

"You too."

* * *

**In my igloo.**

I arrived at my igloo and... I love it! I had two floors. On the first there was a fully equipied kitchen and a T.V room with the biggest flat screen and stroeo I have every seen. On the second floor there were three bed rooms and I saw in the master bed room there was a backpack, a map, a card and a book. The title of that book was "Welcome To Club Human." I spent the hole night reading that book and at the end I saw a paper and not just any paper my scheluel for High School... I'm going Penguin High!

* * *

**So how was it and does anybody want to be featured? REVIEW!**


	3. The a weird day of school

**Hey everyone It's me Alexia1012. I'm back with the 3rd chapter of Club Human and this chapter is in the person who I fall in love with! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rookie's POV**

It's the same thing for six years. New kids, new life, new fans. I was now on my way with my friend Jet Pack Guy to high school, while he went for his job... a secret agent and how do I know this cause I'm one my self. When I arrived at class I saw everyone was looking at me. I knew why though cause I'm a mascot. I'm Rookie. One of the most famous people on this island and the few people who would come back every time. All of my new classmates were looking at me, all except for one. A girl. She had brown hair with brown eyes, wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and converse. _Really simple_ I thought looking at her than the other girls in my class._ Much more compared to them._ Looking at her I noticed she was reading, she was reading 'Catching Fire.' One of my favorite books. _I think I might have to the others on this matter_.

* * *

I sat down with everyone else. Bellykid, Wazzella, Icetail, Gps and Alexia all were there and then I she her. "It's her" I heard Alexia mumble. Then she got up and walked over to her and talked a bit and then pointed to us. She smiled and then followed Alexia to our table.

"Guy's I would like you all to meet my cousin Raamish Summers." Alexia said gestering to the girl next to her with tray in hand.

She was about to say something when there was a crash and the a voice that I hoped I wouldn't hear.

"I'm back." Herbert P. Bear Esquire said with a smirk on his face.

"YOU!" I turned to the voice and saw Raamish enraged. She had a look on her face that could kill.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite niece." Herbert sneered in her direction. And all I could do was stare at Raamish and Alexia. The were cousins and Herbert was their uncle.

* * *

**Raamish's POV**

I couldn't believe he was here. Off all the men in the world it had to him. I looked at Alexia and saw her and the others had taken out badges even that guy who was with me in class.

"Herbert, you are under arrest for many thing that I'm now going to list." Bellykid said.

"Okay, I'll surrender...NOT hahahaha..." My uncle laughed. Then I heard a voice say

"Herbert, get out of here or I will make sure you don't see the next day." I looked and was surprised to see Rookie, who I heard was the clumiest person in the entire island, had said that.

I looked at him,

He looked at me,

I felt a spark in between.

* * *

**How was it?... I know most of you might be wondering...why Rookie. Well, he was the first mascot I met and I just like him. On other stuff I'm happy to say that I have featured some of my favorite authors e.g. Bellykid5, Wazzella, Icetail, Crazylips. And I might not be able to update for a week or so I will try but there is no guarantee. REVIEW!**


End file.
